Jealousy's Attraction
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: Trying to find solitude in Castle Town, Link and Midna find themselves in a interesting discussion. Link X Midna


Hey everyone! Before I begin, I would like to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed and read my last story, and to those few who added it to their favorites (who know who you are)! And yes, although I can't be that "detailed" in some of my stories, I still try my best. By the way, if you don't like the pairing then don't read; that's what the summary is for. I'm not trying to hate on anybody, but I just don't like it when people say that they don't like the couple but read it anyway. And on that note, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

_Italics = thoughts/emphasis_

**Jealousy's Attraction**

If Link had a dime for every time somebody needed his help, then he would be rich; and that is only counting today. Taking a well deserved, well needed rest in Hyrule Castle Town, Link and Midna (mostly Link) were being bombarded by little kids and adults alike.

"Be careful mister! Ms. Fluffers just had her fur done!" Link was currently in the middle of his biggest mission yet: operation 'get the cat from the tree.'

"Alright, alright! I'm almost there. You'll have your cat back in a minute," Link said as the owner of the cat, a little girl, squealed in joy. Link proceeded to climb up the tree, almost falling now and again.

"Wow, what has the great and fearless hero been reduced to; saving cats from trees?" Midna taunted as she popped out of the shadows.

"Ugh, can't this wait? I'm trying to save Ms. Fluffers - I mean this cat from this stupid tree!" Link responded as Midna giggled at his mistake. "Alright, come on, good girl. Just hop onto my shoulder and I'll get you down," Link said, praising the cat and motioning for it to hop on his shoulder.

"Alright, but only because you asked!" Midna shouted as her impish form jumped from the shadows and onto his shoulder.

"No don't!" Link tried to regain his footing, but it was no use. The extra weight caused Link to fall a good few dozen feet and land on the pavement. The cat then jumped from the tree, landing right on Link's face. "Ouch!"

"Oh my goodness, Ms. Fluffers you're all dirty! C'mon, let's get you home for another bath," the girl said as she walked away.

"You're welcome!" Link shouted. He then shot an angry glare at Midna who was currently laughing her head off. "Why did you do that?! I had that cat in my reach, until you messed it up!" Link yelled.

"I'm sorry, but that was priceless! I mean did you see how fast you fell? And then when the cat jumped on your face?! Hilarious!" Midna replied in between laughs.

"Yeah, whatever. That's the last time I _ever_ climb a tree, especially to rescue a cat!" Link shouted from his place on the floor.

"Boy, what's gotten into you today?" Midna asked.

"What's gotten into me?! I've been doing things for people all day and I haven't gotten a single 'Thank you,' or a 'Thanks bud.' Ugh being 'the guy with the sword on his back' really bites sometimes." Link said depressingly.

"Well it's your job isn't it? You know, save the land of Hyrule blah blah blah. It's only natural people would want your help. So quit complaining would you?" Midna asked with a look in her eyes that said 'Do what I say or I'll kill you.' "By the way, can you get off of the floor now so we can get out of this stupid town?"

"Oh yeah… " Link proceeded to get up and rid his Hero's Tunic of any remaining dirt, then walked with Midna out into the outskirts of Castle Town. Link sighed and turned to Midna, who was riding on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, the faster I can save the land, the faster I can see my friends… and Ilia." Although Link had only mumbled the last part, Midna was able to pick it up.

_Stupid girl! What does he see in her?! I mean c'mon, she's so annoying. 'Oh Link I'm so glad you're okay!' Yeah right._

"Uh… Midna, you okay? I swear, you're always drifting off into your own little world." Link said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" Midna stopped herself.

"'It's just' what?" Link was getting curious as to what she was getting at.

"I mean c'mon! That… that _girl_ doesn't even know your name anymore and yet you're still trying to win her affections?! How pathetic!" Midna exclaimed loudly.

"Hey I really like her! I mean, Ilia's my best friend and I don't think anyone could take her place in my heart. So just take it easy okay?" Link asked pleadingly.'Ilia's my best friend.' Why did those words hurt her so much?

_What, does everything I did for him not matter anymore? Well, those Fused Shadows didn't really help anybody, but without me he's definitely not going to get anywhere anymore._ It was then that Midna had a crazy, yet brilliant, idea. _So, he wants to play it like that? Then fine it's on!_

"Why are you grinning like that?" Link asked nervously. _Please don't let her zap me… again!_

"Oh no reason," Midna responded, all too casually. "So, Link… since we're on the subject of attraction… do you think any guy would ever like me?" At this moment, time stood still. Link didn't know it, but he was blushing a very bright red.

_Wait she can't be serious, this has to be some kind of sick joke!_ Link couldn't stand the pressure, so he went with his own special 'fail-safe' plan: he burst out laughing.

At this act, Midna did not look pleased. _What on earth is he doing?_ She stared and watched him laughing his head off, much like how she did before.

Link paused to take a look at her, only to find her staring at him intently. "Oh wait, were you serious?" This statement led to Midna knocking him upside the head.

"Idiot! Of course I was serious!" _Gosh this kid is slow!_

"Let's see… would a _guy_… ever like _you_? Uh… well… I mean don't get me wrong… you're uh… well you see, life is like a… okay, okay… 'attraction,' as many people today call it, is the feeling someone…" Link was confused, as in 'making a fool of himself' confused.

"Well, I'm waiting." Midna said teasingly.

"Ugh why are you asking me this anyway? I mean, since when were you ever attracted to guys?" _THWACK! _Link was knocked upside the head… again. "Hey quit doing that!"

"You really are as stupid as you look aren't you?"

"Hey I'm not the one that decided to wear this green man dress!" Midna face-palmed.

"Ugh no! I mean I just asked that to mess with you; and by the looks of it, it worked." Midna said triumphantly.

"Wait, what?! Why did you do that?"

"Uh gee, I don't know!" Midna said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because of 'Ilia's my best friend,' and 'I can't wait to ask her to marry me!'" Midna said pretending to be Link.

"Hey, I never said that last one!"

"Ugh! You're so pathetic, Link! Do you even know if she likes you?!" _BAM!_ It finally hit him. Now that she mentioned it, Link really didn't know if Ilia felt the same way.

"Maybe… you're right. Maybe me and Ilia are just really good friends… and that's it." Link said.

"Wow, you sure are taking this well." Midna said, surprised at his attitude.

"Well there are plenty of girls out there in this world anyway, so why waste time dwelling on the past?"

"Really? You're seriously okay with this?" Midna asked in disbelief

"No! This hurts so much! Why did you have to go and say that anyway?!" Link said, saddened at the truth.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to help you! Look, you'll get over her in no time flat!" Midna's words of encouragement weren't really… encouraging, at least in Link's view anyway.

"Why do you even care anyway? I mean, this whole time, why has this been bothering _you_ so much?" Link asked.

"I don't know! Maybe I was just jealous okay? Maybe I just… like you!" Midna yelled.

"W-what… did you just say?" If he wasn't confused before (which he was) then he sure as heck was now.

"Yeah I like you… No, no wait, I _love_ you! But you were too blinded by that girl to even think about me!" As sad as it was, it was true. Link never even thought about Midna and himself being… together.

_She's right, I've been such an idiot! But… me and Midna? She's an imp, and a twili for that matter. But… still… I care about her, a lot. When Zant attacked her, I was crushed, I felt like crying. Maybe… is that what love is?_

"Fine, whatever. We have Mirror Shards to find anyway!"

"No wait! I think… I love you too! I'm sorry that I couldn't see it before. All of this time… I've always wanted to protect you… and now I've figured out that it was out of love. I'm really sorry." Link said. He turned to walk away, but before he could take more then three steps, Midna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him… right there and then.

_Oh man, what do I do now? Should I kiss her back?_ These thoughts were running through Link's mind. His heart was racing, his hands were trembling, so he did the one thing anyone would do in this situation: he kissed her. And finally, after a few minutes, they both let go for some well needed air.

"So, who's your best friend now?" Midna asked.

"Ilia." Link said, almost crushing Midna's spirit. He kissed her again quickly on the lips. "You're my girlfriend." Midna smiled as she took Link's hat off and hopped on his head. Link walked away form the outskirts of Castle Town, and found a soft patch of grass to sit on. Looking back over the days events, Link found himself staring up at Midna, only to find her sleeping. He took her off of his head and held her in his arms. And as he fell asleep right along with her, he couldn't help but kiss her one more time. _I guess jealousy does bring out the worst in people. But this time, I'm glad that it did._


End file.
